


Envoi: Descent (1914)

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [294]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1910s, Beds, Caring, Destiel - Freeform, Dildos, Family, Films, Gay Sex, Hotels, Jealousy, Johnlock - Freeform, London, M/M, Politics, Retirement, Sussex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: ֍ In the months before the terrible Great War, the suffragettes continue in their determined efforts to lose all public support while Sherlock and John discuss films (which Sherlock being Sherlock leads to Sherlock discussing Something Else). John is also able to help out the son of someone who still leers at.... at someone who is not him, dammit!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vignahara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vignahara/gifts).



**1914**

_[Narration by Doctor John Watson, M.D. (retired)]_

“Bert who?”

Sherlock looked up at me in surprise, his hot chocolate still frothing around his mouth. He really was a grub at times.

“Mr. George Berthold Samuelson”, I said. “He has approached Brett, Burke and Hardwicke and asked if he can buy the rights to one and maybe more of our stories.”

“Why?” Sherlock asked looking hopefully around the room before I pointedly lifted the tea-cosy and pulled out his precious barley-sugars from the 'safe place' he had left them in last time. 

“He wants to make a film‡ about the Wriothesley case, 'A Study In Scarlet'”, I said. “He thinks that it will be a great success, inviting the masses in to stare at our doings.”

“I do not like that at all!” he said forcibly.

I was surprised.

“Why?” I asked.

“Because only I get to stare at your doings, John Watson!”

I just rolled my eyes at him. 

“They are talking about a film later this year that will be in colour?” I said. “I wonder how they can do that?”

“Technology is wonderful these days”, Sherlock said. “Who knows what they will produce next. Maybe some sort of dildo shaped in such a way as to deliberately keep pressing on the male prostate, so the poor sap who has to wear it out and about is in constant agony.”

I was about to wonder at how he had gotten from cinematography to sexual aids when I saw what had presumably come in the post that morning. I gulped in fear.

And, as it turned out, with good reason!

֍

‡ This and the 1916 follow-up 'The Valley Of Fear' have since been lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**1914**

_[Narration by Doctor John Watson, M.D. (retired)]_

Sherlock had far more society connections that I did, so I felt particularly pleased when I was able to use one of my own to help a friend. Even if it was the son of a friend. Even if the friend in question had leered at Sherlock during our last visit to London, something over which I had not been the least bit jealous.”

“I remember just how not jealous you were, John”, said someone who did not want to get laid or be doing any laying this month. Possibly this week.

I blushed at the reminder. They did not make hotel beds like they used to, and after seeing Mr. Benjamin Jackson-Giles whom we had rescued from the horrors of the Tankerville Club three and a half decades ago and whom some annoying blue-eyed person still called 'Benji', we had gone to the hotel and... well, I had not strutted at Sherlock needing two cushions the following morning.

It was Mr. Jackson-Giles' youngest (and twentieth!) son Stafford whom I had been able to help, as the boy was determined to become a doctor and had started skipping school to spend time helping out at St. Bartholomew's where I myself had trained. In return for his promising to continue and finish his education I had arranged for him to help out with and attend lectures so he could get a head-start on his medical training. And I had promised to buy him some medical equipment each birthday thereafter.

Some perverted blue-eyed detective insisted of course on 'testing' said equipment on me first. I mean, a stethoscope being used for.... really?

Oh really!

֍


	3. Chapter 3

**1914**

_[Narration by Doctor John Watson, M.D. (retired)]_

Summer arrived and my son Ben's wife Anne gave birth to a daughter, named after her mother. The suffragettes continued in their relentless efforts to lose support; the British public did not for some strange reason take kindly to seeing paintings in their galleries attacked by mad women wielding meat cleavers or to their seaside hotels and churches being set on fire 'to make a point'. The Irish problem seemed set for a resolution at least; the Lords accepted home rule with the proviso that the six mainly Protestant counties in the North of Ireland would be allowed a vote on their own future, with or not with their twenty-six southern neighbours. 

Unfortunately the law could not be passed before Europe's luck finally ran out. The war we had dodged twice thus far suddenly loomed large and would bring us our final case, three years after the last one – but not before Sherlock was called upon by family to do something rather unusual.

To break up a marriage.

֍


End file.
